a hogwarts life: the marauders
by a marauders map
Summary: you've heard from the golden trio but not from there ancestors. discover the secrets and story of lily, James, Severus, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank and everyone else.


**Hello everyone! A Marauders map here with my first ever fan fic! Yay! Flames welcome. Tell me everything you hate about me and my fan fic.**

**Disclaimer: it's called FAN fiction not author fiction.**

"Hey Evans" James Potter hung upside down from his broomstick in front of Lily Evans face, but lily was not in the mood. her best friend had ditched her to hang out with some of his horrid friends so, she simply stepped to the side and walked away her hips swaying.

James watched her walk away slightly disappointed. he really liked her and wished she would go out with him, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

Still mesmerized by lily, James fell of the broom and tumbled to the floor but he didn't care, he was still daydreaming,

He thought of lily. She had shining red hair and emerald eyes that would make you forget about every one (and everything) else in the room. James knew she would never fall for James who had messy, black hair that refused to be combed down and a slightly tanned face that was always smirking or winking.

He wasn't like the over boys she went out with. The boys she'd give a chance to (though There weren't many) were nicer and way more polite.

It's not like James wasn't popular. He was popular. But that was part of the problem. He would get way to cocky when girls giggled and staired in hishe direction or when he got high fives from boys when he caught the snitch before the other team scored. when he got like this lily would just walk away.

Almost every girl in school was jealous of lily and every boy mesmerized by her. he thought

James lay there for a while and probably would have stayed there for who knows how long but he heard his friends snickering in the distance.

Turning bright red James turned to look at his friends "if hate you lot" a shoved the very one he was closest to, Sirius. Sirius wrinkled his nose a replied laughing "love you too" and the two started chasing each other down the halls, leaving Remus with a nose in a book and peter who, looking slightly uncomfortable ran (or waddled as he was quite large) towards them laughing pretending to be playing a modified game of 'tag' with them.

Remus turned the page of his book and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"This isn't right" he thought chewing his nails like he did whenever he was nervous.

"This book says that we just appeared and no one knows how but that can't be right" now he was talking to himself "people don't just appear, discover they have magical powers and create a race of wizards" there had to be an explanation.

"There's an explanation about everything! Right? I mean why else is there science and math?" Remus was on the point of breaking.

What was he going to do? He had believed there was always an explanation said since the day of his fifth birthday. "There's an explanation for everything why not magic?" He shouted out loud making everyone else in the hallway stop and stare in his direction.

"How is this possible?" he fretted and without thinking he started running.

Meanwhile three out of four marauders watched Remus running out of the halls (and breaking the rules, which he never did) snapped into attention. They stared at Remus in till he disappeared from sight and then collapsed on a bench.

"Were did he go?" asked James

Sirius smirked at his best friend and snorted "well, were does Remus go every night?"

"The dorm?" James was still confused "why did he go back in there?"

"No you idiot" Sirius rolled his eyes at James "the library!"

So they head out peter trailing behind them.

At the library the trio searched and searched for Remus but they couldn't find him.

Then just as they were about to give up and go play quiditch they found Remus sitting in a beanbag chair in a corner concealed by bookshelf's reading a book entitled 'history of wizards'

"Hey Remus" James said "watcha doing?"

"Finding the answer" came the reply

"Of what?"

"Of wizards"

Sirius broke in "and what did you find

"I found out that we come from a magical 'god' of magic"

"God?" questioned James "as in father of Jesus, created Adam and eve…."

"No a Greek god, lower case 'g'"

No body spoke in till peter let out a small quite "wow"

"What peter?" asked Remus but before Peter could answer Remus closed the book, put it on the table beside him and with a smile on his face he said more to himself than the others "I found the explanation."

"No really" said James "hey what was this god's name-"he was interrupted by Sirius.

"Stop this, we have a problem"

"What?" Asked Remus

"Potter hears got no game" he clapped a Hand on James shoulder and James shot back "hey I got game"

"Do you have the girl?"

"Well no" James Said

"Then do you have an explanation"

"Yes! She's stupid and horrible and ignorant"

All three marauders looked a James confused

"And that's what I like about her"

The next day they rose early and walked down the stairs to the common room

"Well mate you have to do something about it" said Sirius and Remus added "she won't know unless you tell her" James was fed up "you want to know something" he challenged "I will"

"Ooh big shot" Sirius laughed "well good luck I know you can get her after all you're a marauder"

He ruffled James hair and James muttered something about jell and it getting messed up but they knew he didn't care, I mean it couldn't get any worse.

The day went on as any Tuesday morning would (transfiguration, potions, defense the dark arts and then charms) But by the end of charms James was practically gasping for air he never got this nervous around a girl, never, what was wrong with him?

He walked down the halls quitter than usual. Stumbling occasionally.

He got to the girls dorm room staircase and took a deep breath. He turned around and started walking back to the boy's dorm when he heard Lily singing the song 'brave' softly.

"_Say what you want to say and let the words fall out honestly I just want to see you be brave_" She sung

At that moment James new she needed to see him be brave.

James sat outside the Gryffindor common room head in his hands 'that didn't exactly work he thought' lily had totally blown him off. And not very lightly.

*flashback*

_He knocked on the door to the girls' room but it hadn't opened. So he started walking up the stairs. Suddenly the carpet stairs turned into a metal slide! _

_He slid back grabbing on to the handle but that disappeared too as he tumbled back into the common room and got slammed on the door._

'_Now what' he thought _

_He made a quick decision and hurried into the boys' room to get his broom._

_He rushed back out to see that the stairs he mounted his broom like he had done a thousand other times and zoomed up the stairs, but this time he lost control and burst through the door _

'_James?' lily choked out. _

_She was wearing a tight, orange t shirt and jeggings._

_She looked like she just changed as she was putting on a belt._

_She shrieked a few seconds later. _

"_Get out" and stumbled back "but I wanted to ask you if you-"_

"_Shut up and get out" she said _

"_Do you want to date me" James insisted "no leave my room"_

"_But-but why" but she didn't answer her roommates had already dragged James out of the room and slammed the door shut, in James surprised face._

_He had stood there for a couple minutes and stared at the door. "James potter what you are doing in here?" asked a sharp voice._

_James winced and slowly turned around "sorry Mr. Mcoffin" _

_And with that scurried down the stairs and out the door" _

*flashback ended*

James sat there for the next few minutes.

'Stop' he thought 'I can't do this there's other girls right? I mean lily isn't even very cute'

He got up and walked around the school finding someone that would make lily jealous.

He wandered around in till he found someone.

She was pretty. With long wavy brown hair and eyes that looked like they changed from blue to green every second.

He hesitated "she's not as pretty as lily" James thought.

He took a deep breath and then walked towards her

"Hey" James said to the girl. I was walking down the halls and saw you" he smiled "do you want to go out with me?"

With anyone else the girl would have said no but James had a smile that made everyone say yes. Everyone except Lily

The girl blushed "sure I guess. I…. um….. You want to go out with ME?"

James smirked "well of course I asked you out right?"

The girl clutched to books in her arm tight around her chest "I'm Alice by the way. Alice Finley"

"Cool" James answered "I'm James potter"

But what James didn't know was that someone else had their eye on Alice and as he watched from a far face a light shape of purple frank Longbottom swore revenge on James.


End file.
